


Hearts

by timelordess



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, based on the prompt "hearts", prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordess/pseuds/timelordess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS floated idly through the blackness, and the Doctor, the one and only Time Lord, knew his time had come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this but I gave myself major feels and maybe I'm just really happy that DW's back and I don't know I hope you like it (:

The once great Time Lord stood in his TARDIS, doors open as it drifted through the blackness of space. Tiny pinpricks in the sky winked at him, stars, galaxies, light years away.  
The time was coming. He could feel it in his hearts, the ones that had resiliently kept beating for over 2000 years, through every regeneration, up until his very last. He could feel it. Oh yes, it wouldn't be long now.

The TARDIS groaned softly and he walked over and laid a hand on the console.

"Not yet, old girl," he whispered. "We've still got a bit of time yet."

The machine was old now, too, with contraptions scattered across the floor, and the blue paint finally beginning to peel from the box's exterior. He had never been able to fix that chameleon circuit after all, but perhaps, he thought, he liked it the way it was. His companions certainly had, at any rate.

His companions. So many, coming and going through the years, through every incarnation, and yet he remembered every single one. How he wished he could see them all again. His Sarah Jane, young Amelia Pond and her husband, Rose Tyler, stranded in another universe with the duplicate of his 10th incarnation. Adric, Ace, Nyssa...all gone now. What he wouldn't give to spend one last day with Donna Noble, take down hostile aliens with the ever-brave River Song, visit Ian and Barbara, his first companions, the first humans to ever set foot in his machine...

He'd known this day was coming, known it for the longest time, ever since he'd stolen the TARDIS and flown away while Gallifrey was destroyed behind him. The steady beat of his hearts acted like a timer, pounding away, ticking away the time he had left, through every regeneration. He remembered when he'd been young, youthful, full of energy, despite being over 900...(and an odd fixation with bowties, he'd never understood why he loved them so much.)

Well, he was old now, unspeakably old. He'd seen the universe, the entirety of time and space. His hands, ancient hands, wrinkled and thin, shook as he pressed them against the dying machine. 

Funny, how all those monsters, unspeakable horrors, had chased him for years and yeaers, all shouting the same question after him.

"Doctor Who?"

He supposed he'd gotten the better of them in the long run, because here he was about to go, and they'd never know the answer. Nobody would. And that was alright with him, because the Doctor had always worked just fine. The Doctor. Yes, he'd always loved that. 

The TARDIS shuddered one more time, and he knew it was time. He reached out shakily for one lever, and gave it one last good yank. The machine rocked. Groaned. And he piloted it far away, to the very end of the universe, when all the planets and all the stars to ever exist had collapsed and burned away. All the races were gone. Daleks, humans, Silurians, the Slitheen, and countless others, billions upon billions. Even the Universe itself was collapsing. But it was time.

He closed his eyes, and felt his hearts slowing down. His ever faithful hearts were finally finished their job. He touched the TARDIS fondly as the machine went dark.

"Thanks for the ride, you sexy thing,"

And with that final whisper, the Last of the Time Lords took his last breath.


End file.
